Arm Pillow
by Crazeh People
Summary: Junhyung tidak bisa tidur, dan ia membutuhkan Doojoon agar ia bisa tidur. a 2JUN B2ST fiction, hehehe. RnR please


**Arm Pillow**

**...**

**Craz present**

**...**

**2Jun Couple**

**DujunXJunhyung**

**Drabble**

**...**

10.20 PM

Sudah hampir tengah malam dan Junhyung belum bisa tidur, Junhyung tak tahu kenapa dia tidak bisa tidur. Seluruh tubuh Junhyung rasanya remuk karena kelelahan, tapi entah kenapa, matanya tak mau terpejam sejak tadi.

Junhyung mencoba segala cara untuk membuat dirinya tertidur, di mulai dari mengkonsumsi Coke kesayangan nya, lalu memakan beberapa potong roti, lalu meminum susu hangat, berguling di atas kasur, dan semuanya tak ada yang berhasil membuat Junhyung tertidur.

" Ang~"

Desah Junhyung kesal juga karena ia tak kunjung tidur, sungguh, Junhyung sudah terlalu lelah dan hanya ingin tidur, tapi sepertinya mata nya kali ini sedang berkhianat pada nya.

" kau belum tidur?"

Junhyung hanya menggelengkan kepala nya untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Dujun yang ternyata baru pulang dari acara pribadi nya.

" apa kau minum kopi sebelumnya?"

Tanya Dujun yang kini tengah membuka mantel yang ia pakai.

" tidak."

Jawab Junhyung yang kini mendudukkan diri nya di atas ranjang nya.

" mau Arm Pillow?"

Dengan senyuman manis nya, Junhyung mengangguk mendengar tawaran Dujun.

Chup~

Dujun mengecup kening Junhyung.

" tunggu sebentar, aku akan membersihkan diri dulu."

Junhyung kembali mengangguk, pipinya memerah sempurna dan terlihat manis, jarang sekali mereka berdua bisa merasakan moment se manis dan seromantis ini, mengingat biasanya mereka berdua sibuk menjadi ayah dan ibu untuk para member B2ST.

Ah iya, Ayah dan Ibu.

Mengingat kata itu membuat pipi Junhyung kembali bersemu merah, ahh, Dujun adalah ayah, dan Junhyung adalah Ibu, jadi mereka adalah sepasang suami istri. Ahh, pipi Junhyung kembali memerah.

" hey, kau melamunkan apa sampai pipimu memerah?"

Junhyung menggelengkan kepalanya, dan ia baru sadar bahwa Dujun hanya memakai celana training dan Topless, astaga, rasanya pipi Junhyung sudah tidak bisa memerah lagi.

"tidak ada, dan kenapa kau tidak memakai atasan? Bagaimana kalau nanti kau sakit?"

Dujun hanya tersenyum, lalu merangkak naik ke atas ranjang Junhyung.

" kau akan lebih mudah tertidur jika menghirup aroma tubuhku."

Junhyung ingin menjerit tentu saja, tapi ia masih ingat bahwa anak anak 'mereka' saat ini sedang terlelap.

" kenapa kau begitu percaya diri?"

Tanya Junhyung yang kini menggeser tubuh nya untuk menciptakan tempat kosong untuk Dujun.

" karena aku Yoon Dujun?"

Junhyung hanya bisa terkikik geli mendengar jawaban Dujun.

" ya ya, karena kau Yoon Dujun."

Ujar Junhyung yang kini mendekat kan diri nya pada Dujun. Dujun mengulurkan tangan kiri nya untuk menjadi bantal tidur Junhyung, dan tentu saja dengan senang hati Junhyung menerima Arm Pillow ini.

" kenapa belum tidur sedari tadi, bukankah kau mengeluh lelah sejak tadi sore?"

Dujun bertanya sambil sesekali tangan Kanan nya membenarkan anak rambut Junhyung atau hanya sekedar mengelus kepala Junhyung.

" aku lelah tapi tidak bisa tidur."

Jawab Junhyung yang kini semakin merapatkan tubuh nya pada tubuh Dujun.

" bagaimana jika aku pergi jauh, dan kau tidak bisa tidur?"

Samar samar Dujun bisa merasakan jari jari lentik Junhyung bermain di atas kulit tan nya.

" aku akan meminta Dongwoon melakukan ini?"

Dujun menjawil kecil hidung Junhyung.

" jangan meminta itu pada orang lain."

Ujar Dujun yang kini memeluk tubuh Junhyung, menempatkan wajah Junhyung ke dada bidang nya.

" eung~"

Dujun terkekeh kecil, pasti Junhyung mulai kehilangan kesadaran nya.

" karena aku akan terus berada di samping mu, jadi jangan meminta nya pada orang lain."

Dujun berucap sambil terus mengusap kepala dan punggung Junhyung, membantu membuat Junhyung mengantuk.

" eung~"

Dujun sedikit menjauhkan tubuh nya untuk melihat Junhyung, dan benar saja, Kini Junhyung sudah terlelap tidur dengan manis nya, sedikit mengangkat wajah Junhyung, Dujun mengecup bibir merah Junhyung sebagai pengantar tidur Junhyung agar lebih lelap dan memilih ikut tertidur bersama sang kekasih.

...

**Uwah! Craz lagi suka sama couple satu ini, dan alasan nya adalah entah kenapa, haha.**

**Hope reader like it and also review, fav or follow me.**

**Ehehehe.**

**...**

" hyung, lihat apa yang kutemukan saat memasuki kamar Junhyung hyung."

Hyunseung, Kikwang dan Yoseob yang tadi nya sedang duduk di ruang makan memilih menghampiri Dongwoon yang tadi berteriak.

" ada apa?"

Tanya Hyunseung saat ia melihat Dongwoon yang tampak sangat Excited, tadi nya ia memerintah Dongwoon untuk membangungkan Dujun dan Junhyung, tapi yang ada Dongwoon malah memanggil mereka semua.

" masuklah, dan kalian akan melihat sesuatu yang manis di pagi hari."

Jawab Dongwoon dengan senyuman nya. Akhirnya, Kikwang lah yang membuka pintu dan masuk, disusul oleh Hyunseung dan Yoseob.

" wah, lucu sekali."

Ujar Yoseob yang kini melihat betapa lucu nya Junhyung yang tampak berlindung pada Dujun yang tidur di sampingnya dan bagaimana Dujun terlihat sangat menjaga Junhyung dalam tidurnya.

" baiklah anak anak, kita tidak boleh mengganggu waktu berdua mereka, dan Yoseob, jangan berharap kau bisa merangsek masuk ke tengah tengah mereka, biarkan mereka menikmati waktu berdua tanpa anak manja mereka ini."

Yoseob mencebik sebal mendengar ucapan Hyunseung, sementara Dongwoon dan Kikwang hanya bisa menahan tawa mereka.

" baiklah baiklah, ayo kita kembali ke sarapan pagi kita."

Kali ini yang berujar Kikwang yang langsung menyeret Yoseob kembali ke ruang makan.

...


End file.
